<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Always Blue...Never Green by Bastetted</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26233387">Always Blue...Never Green</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bastetted/pseuds/Bastetted'>Bastetted</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Entangled Fates [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:34:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>543</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26233387</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bastetted/pseuds/Bastetted</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Prologue for my LoZ fanfic in progress. More to come.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ganondorf/Zelda (Legend of Zelda)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Entangled Fates [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1905400</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Always Blue...Never Green</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Always blue…Never green.<br/>


Eyes that reflect wisdom and the ocean depths have come before me many a time. Azure orbs that either glared or cringed back in fear before my very presence. Upon gazing into them, I feel the anger and hatred seep away from my very existence. Peace. Something I have searched for many generations through many cycles. If only for a few moments, I have always longed for those blue eyes to gaze upon me. Just to have the sweet taste of what I will forever be denied. A sense of calm before the calamity is what I had always truly desired. And the goddess, in their sick cruel way, have always blessed me the chance for only a short time. Before I am slain and sealed away, awaiting the turn of the next cycle, I cherish her gaze despite it all.</p>
<p>Always blue…Never green.<br/>
Before the curse began, the wheel of fate turned for the cycles, I had only visited the ocean once before. I had found it beautiful and calming, soothing and becoming. It was the only time I felt everything was at a standstill. The only time I had ever felt close to being…Human. Maybe that is why I find myself searching for that time in her gaze. I want her to still see that despite the curse, despite the hatred, despite the agony I have caused countless of times… Deep down I wish for her to see the speck of humanity. Like she did before the war…Before Skyloft…</p>
<p>Always blue…Never green.</p>
<p>I have come to despise green. For it was the color the goddess adorned the one who was destined to slay me, to always finish the cycle I desperately try to break. For it is the color my people have longed to see, to wipe away the brown and gold of the cruel sand and desert. The color we are denied for our beliefs, for our very being. Green beckons my doom, it brings out the rage and malice of my very being as it always approached. Others find comfort in it; some even call it courageous. I for one, despise green. Green has always come and taken my precious blue away from me. Green has destroyed all my plans, all my salvation, and green is always the last color I see before darkness consumed my being...</p>
<p>Always blue…Never green.</p>
<p>So why, this time, have the goddess changed her eyes? I no longer see the peaceful blue I have came to worship, behold, and seek salvation in. One where I can pretend, I am forever at peace. The one I seek throughout the lifetimes.<br/>
No.<br/>
This time…This time, her gaze is now green. The color of my demise, the bane of my existence. There is no calm in her eyes, but a whirlwind of emotions. Anger. Hatred. Defiance. Courage.  All that I truly despise Is in her gaze. Yet, even so, I find comfort in a way. If her gaze Is green, and green brings my demise…Maybe the goddesses have finally decided to free me of this person. To end the cycle. Maybe this time, she can finally save me and end my suffering...</p>
<p>Always blue…Never green.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>